


So Fucking Fluffy

by snarkasaurus



Category: Bandom, Jonas Brothers
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-29
Updated: 2011-12-29
Packaged: 2017-10-28 11:00:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/307179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snarkasaurus/pseuds/snarkasaurus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Everybody has a soul-form. Kevin’s is well known, Mike’s...not so much.</p>
            </blockquote>





	So Fucking Fluffy

**Author's Note:**

> My most adoring thanks to Aki for the lookover and also the hand drawn art included. Y'all, we must have broken our brains or something to think this was a good idea. XD All pictures included, save the aforementioned hand-drawn one were found via google search.
> 
> Happy Christmas, Sparrow (or whatever holiday it is you celebrate. >_> ). I hope this is what you were hoping for. ♥

Mike sneezed several times, curling up to protect his chest which was sore from all the coughing. Once he was finally done, he groaned and fell back against his pillows. “Auuuugh,” he muttered, reaching for another tissue. Damn, the box was almost empty. Mike peered blearily at his nightstand and the snowdrift of snotty Kleenex. Ick.

He was so over being sick. He ached from head to toe, his chest hurt from all the coughing, his nose was congested, and he was just so fucking miserable. He finally had time to spend with Kevin, and here he was, sick as all get out. Mike didn’t think life was fair.

“Hey,” Kevin said, as if Mike’s thoughts had cued his presence. “Brought you some soup and some more Kleenex. Thought you might be about out.” He carefully carried a tray across the room and set it over Mike’s lap. “My mom’s special chicken soup recipe, hoarded for generations. She always made it when we were sick, and told me to tell you that it has magical healing powers, and you’d better get better.” His smiled to show he was teasing. Chicken soup was, at best, a panacea, or maybe he meant placebo, but either way, it was delicious and would soothe Mike’s throat.

Mike grunted, and would have pulled the blanket over his head had the tray not been in the way. “Mrphle,” he said instead, and grabbed a tissue to blow his nose.

Kevin snorted and carefully climbed onto the bed to curl against Mike. “Grumpy,” he said fondly, and tugged the tray a little closer. “Eat, babe. You’ll feel better. I promise.”

Mike sighed. “Rather just curl up with you,” he rasped out, voice gone from all his coughing.

“With me or with the wolf?” Kevin asked with a small smirk. Mike rolled his eyes because Kevin knew him too damned well. Kevin’s alternate form—his soul form—was a massive gray wolf. Everybody had a soul form; it was the reflection of who they were inside. Some were obvious forms for people, ones that you could almost see written all over them as human beings. Bill Beckett was one of these people; his soul form was a prissy Siamese cat. Other people were less obvious, like Kevin’s wolf.

Mike loved Kevin in that form, loved how soft and thick his fur was, how solid Kevin felt when Mike pressed up against him that way. There was a level of comfort that he didn’t get anywhere else. Kevin’s form proved how protective and fierce he was, and all of that was focused on Mike.

Kevin still didn’t know Mike’s form. Mike preferred it that way. _Most_ people didn’t know Mike’s form. His wasn’t…fierce, the way Kevin’s was, and Mike was positive Kevin would just laugh at him. He knew he couldn’t keep it a secret forever, but he was going to keep it one for as long as he could. Fortunately, Bill didn’t know, or that shit would have been given up on day one.

Just then, he sneezed again, and Kevin had to move away. Over and over Mike sneezed, eyes streaming, barely able to catch his breath until—

“Mike!” Kevin yelped as his boyfriend suddenly disappeared. Where Mike had been only a moment before, now there was a white fuzzy thing… “Mike?” The white fuzzy thing wormed under the covers from it’s spot squished against the pillows, and Kevin watched the lump squirm down and stop. Silently, he lifted the tray off the bed and carefully set it on the floor, and then carefully lifted the covers to peer down at Mike.

  


There, half hiding behind a fold of sheet and blanket, crouched a fluffy, white chinchilla. “Mike,” Kevin said slowly, as if he was trying to put together pieces. “Is that… of course it is, or you wouldn’t...” He stared in consternation. trying to figure out why Mike hadn’t just _told_ him. A chinchilla was nothing to be ashamed of. Of course, there was the question as to why Mike had turned into such a soft and cuddly animal, but the impressively grumpy look on the animal’s face pretty much answered that. But. A _chinchilla_. His boyfriend’s soul form was a fucking _chinchilla_. He couldn’t stop the grin that stretched across his face. “You’re so _fluffy_!”

Mike-the-chinchilla immediately started a chattering noise that sounded extremely pissed off, and made Kevin laugh. He folded back the covers and carefully cupped Mike’s furry body in his hands.

“You’re _adorable_ ,” he cooed, and had to jerk his face back as the chinchilla lunged forward, teeth snapping. Kevin snickered, knowing that Mike never would really bite him, but he was enjoying the irate little animal’s reactions far too much.

Mike vibrated in his hands, still chattering away, irritated. Kevin leaned back on the bed, and set the chinchilla on his chest. “So this is your big secret, huh?” he muttered, rubbing the tip of his finger over the top of Mike’s head. He could kind of see why Mike hid it. He had a reputation as a badass, grumpy and irritated most of the time. Kevin, of course, knew how sweet he really was, but most people didn’t have a clue. If everyone knew that deep inside, he was a soft, fluffy, adorable rodent, the effect would be ruined, the respect Mike had spent years earning diminished, and Mike himself teased unmercifully. “I like it,” Kevin said softly. “It suits the real you, the one I love.”

  


Mike’s chattering slowly calmed, and he dropped to a crouch on Kevin’s chest. He still looked pissed off, but Kevin wondered how much was Mike and how much was being a chinchilla. They were perpetually grumpy looking animals, he had noticed. He stroked Mike gently, soothing his boyfriend even more.

“You really are an exceptionally cute chinchilla,” he murmured, and then started laughing when his words set Mike off into another round of angry chattering. This time, it was interrupted by a spate of sneezes, and with the final one, Mike suddenly reappeared, making Kevin grunt with the sudden weight on top of him, and immediately toppled to the side, landing on the mattress next to Kevin, still swearing.

“—course I am fucking adorable, you asshole, I am a fucking chinchilla, what else would I be?” Mike spat out before he realized he was human again and bit back his next words. “Uhhh…”

Kevin grinned and pulled Mike into his arms. “You are right, you’re a fucking adorable chinchilla, and you better let me cuddle with you when you’re feeling better.”

Mike let himself relax into Kevin’s arms. He still felt like reheated shit on a shingle, but at least Kevin now knew his secret. There would be teasing--it was Kevin, of course there would be teasing--but no loss of respect. His being a chinchilla to Kevin’s wolf wasn’t a bad thing. probably a good thing, if Mike thought about it a little more. He could curl up in his soul form with Kevin in his, and be completely surrounded.

“Yeah, I’ll let you _cuddle_ me,” he groused, and buried his head in Kevin’s chest. He still couldn’t breathe, but maybe he could sleep, being held like this. Kevin’s fingers combed gently through his hair, a lot like they had through Mike’s fur in his other form. It felt way better than Mike thought it probably should, but he couldn’t bring himself to care. He had started to doze off when he heard Kevin mutter, “So fucking fluffy…”

“ _Asshole,_ ” Mike muttered.

  



End file.
